


Shadow Realm

by Knightrunner



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Klarion traps Robin in the shadow realm for too long it drives him insane. Then Klarion delivers a message to the team, he can do whatever he wants and there's nothing they can do. Includes character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Realm

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on the YJ game "Shadow Mission" on CN's website.
> 
> This is incredibly short, has character death and Babs is probably way outta character. Don't like it then don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned Robin but I don't. Nor do I own Klarion but I don't wanna own him.

Robin cringed when Klarion appeared in front of him. A cold draft of air seemed to follow the witch boy when he moved. The area around the was dry and plain, just like the rest of the shadow dimension. The hard ground was made of black dirt and the sky looked almost gray. Shuffling around behind Klarion were a number of shadow beasts and above them were bat-like shadow creatures. Behind Robin was a cliff, falling odd would end in a brutal death.

"Will you just die already boy blunder?" Klarion asked, knowing the boy wonder had already been there too long. By this time Robin had lost his will to live.

Robin looked at him, Klarion was about the same height as Robin so they were eye level. He'd spent so long fighting for his life, but he couldn't get out. His friends couldn't help, so he was left alone, slowly turning into a killer. But a seed of sanity remained, and that bit refused to kill Klarion. Glancing behind him at the cliff, considering again maybe he should end it. It's not like the team could rescue him. Nightwing had probably given up on him, just like he gave up on finding the real Roy. Looking back at Klarion he nodded. "Okay." he said, his voice void of emotion.

The witch boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?" Rather than answering him Robin backed off the cliff, falling nearly 100 feet onto sharp wooden stakes. Confused Klarion walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Below him Robin was suspended above the ground by the wood. Blood smeared the steaks and dripped to the ground. Letting out a satisfied grunt he left the shadow realm to tell the team that their little bird was dead.

Nightwing looked around, most of the team was out cold. Those still standing included Batgirl, Blue Beetle, M'gann, Connor and himself. Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Bubble Bee and the others were out of it. At the moment Klarion had M'gann trapped in a fire prison, Blue and Connor were trapped behind a force field and Batgirl stood beside Nightwing. Across the small clearing in the woods they were in Klarion smirked at Nightwing, a gesture that received only a glare in response. "Where's Robin?" he asked, not in the mood for Klarion's games.

The witch boy smiled "Lets just say you won't be seeing the boy blunder ever again."

Batgirl glared at him, "What did you do to him?" she asked, worry starting to take over.

Again he smiled "I didn't do anything. He's the one who jumped off a cliff."

All of them looked at Klarion in shock, not believing that Robin would kill himself like that. Batgirl started to charge at him but Nightwing grabbed her arm. In a low voice he said "Calm down, you know we don't kill and it won't help us find Robin."

She looked at Nightwing "Doesn't mean I can't seriously hurt him." she said harshly. Nightwing just gave her a glare that said 'Don't you dare.' After standing there in silence she jerked her arm away and turned her back on the scene.

Nightwing glanced at M'gann, Blue and Connor before turning to Klarion. "I know we can't beat you without Doctor Fate, you know that too so why even bother with these games?" he asked.

Klarion inspected his nails as he said "It's fun. But if you're going to be a party pooper I'll give you the boy." he said, waving his hand to the side.

Robin's body appeared in front of Nightwing, the holes still in it from hitting the wood and blood stained the uniform. Nightwing stared at the body in shock as Batgirl ran over to him. She knelt by his body, quickly checking for any signs of life, even though she knew there would be none. "Tim." she whispered, pulling his head into her lap and beginning to cry. Nightwing knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He looked at Klarion for a moment before the witch boy vanished and the prisons the team members were in disappeared. Nightwing sighed and looked down at Robin's body, his eyes becoming damp behind the mask. Batgirl was now crying into his chest and Nightwing just held onto her. Now he's lost both Jason and Tim.

Batman wouldn't be happy. No one could be happy when Robin is dead. Connor, M'gann and Blue walked over and stood there, mourning the loss of their friend.


End file.
